


This Season Brings Change

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Confessions, Fluff, Half-Elf!Jack, M/M, Magic, Naga!Chase, Talk of Oviposition, Witch!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack is a witch; a good witch, who's been forced to live on the edge of the society, near an abandoned coastline. His only company is the oddest he's ever had--a naga by the name of Chase, who's taken up residence in the cave beneath a nearby lighthouse.One day, Chase visits in the midst of a storm, with a request stuck in the back of his throat. There's nothing Jack can do, save take a seat, grab a cup of tea, and listen. After all, that's what friends do.





	This Season Brings Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This idea has been stuck in my brain for what seems like forever--and I'm to finally be able to share it with you! 
> 
> Before anyone asks, no, this is not an Elder Scrolls AU.
> 
> If you like this idea as much as I do, I'd love for you to leave a comment below! <3

 

“Well, of  _ course  _ it’s raining,” Jack remarked bitterly, glaring up at the black sky above; it’d been sunny when he’d gone to do the wash. The woven basket on his hip not only had the few bits of clothing he possessed, but it also had a good portion of his bedding. “It’s always raining. Always wet.” He hoisted the basket up onto the table, grumbling the entire time. “How am I supposed to do my laundry if it’s always wet outside?”

He opened a nearby cabinet, fishing around in it for clothespins. He’d have to hang them near the fire and take a mop to the mess later—with the weather getting nastier, he couldn’t afford to sleep without his blankets any longer.

Jack had grabbed about four or five pins when a knock startled him from his work, causing him to drop them; they clattered noisily onto the floor. A low swear left him, and he knelt down to gather the pins back up into his palm to toss into his basket of washing. Then gathering fistfuls of his robes in his hands, he hoisted them high enough so that the storm couldn’t dampen them if it decided to spill inside when he opened the door.

“Best be a customer, or I swear—” He tugged open the door, not bothering to hide how irritated he was from whoever happened to be on the other side. His frown quickly melted away when he realised that it wasn’t some frantic midwife looking for medicine for a sick babe, but a regular customer of his. “—Chase, come in, I’m sorry. You haven’t caught me at my best moment.” He opened the door further to let Chase in, offering him a smile.

Chase let out a soft, welcoming hiss as he entered. The familiar sound of scales whispered against the stone floor as four hundred and fifty pounds of muscled naga slithered across it. Jack went back over to his laundry basket, picking through the wet fabric, wondering what Chase could possibly want this late in the evening—thinking about it, he realised that he’d been visiting every other day now, hardly buying anything. Just… lingering.

“Laundry?” Chase mused, arching a brow. He swayed over to hover by Jack’s shoulder, kindly lowering himself so he didn't tower over him. “In this weather?”

“Believe it or not, I started this about an hour ago.” Jack pointed at the ceiling, indicating the sky. “When it wasn’t storming.” He kneeled to look for more pins, doing his best not to look at Chase’s naked torso—he was  _ drenched. _

Raindrops rolled down his toned torso in the most distracting way. The leather pouch around his belt, magicked waterproof by Jack himself, was filled to bursting with any number of herbs that Jack normally took as payment. Sometimes even gold, as useless as the stuff was all the way out here. He carried a rolled-up piece of leather with him as well, with an assortment of goodies inside, no doubt. “Feel free to go sit by the fire—tell me what you’re looking for today and I’ll do my best to serve.”

“Just my regular tea,” Chase told him; his voice was calm and had a reflective quality to it. It was oddly fitting, considering the weather outside. “And if you’ve the time and resources, I’d like to put in an order for some restorative potions and pain-relieving creams.” He cleared his throat, not yet having moved to the fire. “Also, there is a matter I’d rather discuss when you’re done with your laundry.”

“Did you get injured?” Jack asked methodically, looking over at Chase; he seemed fine, but he often did. He was good at pretending not to be hurt. “I can do a quick mending spell or two, get you all fixed up to terrorise the next group of pompous noble brats who decide that the old tower by the sea’s a good place to try and explore.”

The corners of Chase’s mouth twitched up to mimic a smile, before settling back into a flat, emotionless line. Jack shrugged and grabbed a spool of thread at his silence. He unwound a good amount and tapped at it, feeling his magic thrum through his fingers and into the thin string—it grew in size, roping over itself to make a strong, taut clothesline, heavy enough to droop off the table and dangle toward the floor. Chase clapped politely at the show of minor magic and Jack laughed in embarrassment.

“That’s not impressive magic,” Jack told him, catching himself before he could wag a finger. He may be descended from a hag, but he didn’t intend to become one. “You don’t have to pretend it is, as flattering as that might be.” He pressed up on his tiptoes, fixing the clothesline to the small hooks embedded in the ceiling. He strung it around the room, avoiding the side of the fire that Chase had gravitated to. Jack would hate to get him wet.

Chase cocked his head to the side. His braid swung with the action, thudding against his shoulder audibly. “Not many people can change one thing to another so easily, Jack.”

“Plenty of people can. It’s an easy spell,” Jack argued. He moved to set the teapot on the stove, tapping at the side of it and listening to water bubble up inside, avoiding the pointed look that came with that simple spell as well. “It’s just changing rope to thicker rope—” His cheeks puffed out in defiance. “What magic do you know?” 

Chase waved a hand at him as if his question was unimportant, and furthermore, bored him. He flicked his eyes to Jack’s worn sheets, judging them. Jack waited for him to say something about their ragged state, but Chase luckily held his tongue. “That’s what I thought.”

Blankets and clothing went up next, and he tried to calm his heart when he began to pin up his under things. Chase had no interest in such things. After they were all hung up to dry, he came over with his teapot and set it neatly on the low-burning coals at the edge of the fire.

“Let’s see what you need,” Jack announced as he sat down in the chair opposite Chase. The naga had dried off considerably since coming inside. Settling in comfortably, Jack grabbed the thick notebook and a piece of charcoal that he kept on a table nearby for this exact purpose. He’d hate to forget something, because as kind as Chase turned out to be, he was still a  _ naga.  _ Which meant he was both powerful and dangerous. While he didn’t think Chase would ever hurt him, he certainly wasn’t willing to test that.

Chase cleared his throat, getting Jack to look up at him. “Can we… well, the other matter requires not urgent attention, but I’d prefer to get it out of the way.”

Jack straightened in his seat, folding his hands over the cover of his notebook. Chase sounded  _ nervous,  _ and whatever had a naga nervous had Jack terrified. Not many things made nagas nervous after all—save for maybe vampires and the like. And you’d be a fool not to be scared of vampires.

“Are the king’s men coming toward the shoreline?” Jack asked, voice quiet and low. If they were, he’d have to begin packing immediately. The king was not fond of magic folk, and Jack would be crushed all too easily under his bootheel.

The question coaxed a booming laugh from Chase; Jack startled at the sound. It was rare to hear—yet it blended in so well with the rain that Jack nearly mistook it for thunder.

“Be assured that if the king’s men were coming, I would have spirited us both away from this place,” Chase revealed, settling easier on the floor. Jack smiled at the admission, ducking his head to hide the soft pink that dusted across his cheeks. “Naga do not often live near others, though I must say…” He cleared his throat, tail shifting behind him and nearly knocking into a table. “…I enjoy your company. It is refreshing not to be alone.”

He turned his head from Jack. “Forgive me. I’m not sure how to approach the subject.” His eyes slid closed, leaving Jack to wait patiently. In all honesty, his ears were still burning from Chase’s earlier statement. “The weather has been rather nasty lately, hasn’t it?”

“Small talk isn’t really your thing, unless you’re stalling,” Jack prodded lightly, tilting his head toward him. Chase didn’t wince—no, Chase didn’t express himself in such simple, raw emotion. But his lips and brow twitched in unison.  _ Is that shame _ ? Jack wondered to himself, running his hands along the simple, leather cover of his notebook.  _ Or is that irritation? _

“You know me well, then,” Chase murmured, mouth barely moving. “As I stated before, we naga are not known to live in inhabited areas. We are isolationists by nature.” His hands were folded in front of him, pressed tightly to his stomach. “And many of us do not favour such chilly beaches as these.”

Jack once again waited, wondering what sort of bush Chase was beating around. He shifted and grunted, obviously uncomfortable.

“My season is nearly upon me.”

“Your season?” Jack questioned, bewildered by the admission. Chase nodded, staring at the fire. A soft murmur left Jack, and he set his book aside to grab the teapot before it whistled. He set it aside, and then tucked a set of tea leaves into the bottom of his nicest cups. Jack poured the hot water over them and then left them to sit, relaxing back into his chair.

Chase straightened himself, trying to look as regal as possible. “Mating season. For my species.” He looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye, but only briefly. Jack made a soft, awkward noise of understanding, not quite sure what Chase was asking of him. This wasn’t their normal fare—this wasn’t what they normally  _ discussed.  _ It was typically the weather, or plants, or what sort of fish were currently in the bay. Not seasons or sex.

“I… I’m sorry, Chase. I’m unsure of what help I could offer,” Jack told him, words gentle and unsure. “I’ve no knowledge on naga breeding. No knowledge in regard to naga at all, save for what you’ve told me. If you’ve a spell, or a specific plant you need to help, I can try my best.”

“That’s… Jack.” Chase closed his eyes, and his tail once again twisted, agitated by something or another. “Jack, the number of naga are decreasing every year due to the strict policies the king has set in motion—and the attitude that most naga have in regard due to their own children offers nothing to change this. They are stuck in their old ways, of abandoning them before birth. I wish… to be different.”

Jack nodded. “Naga normally don’t raise their young.” He knew that much from the stories Chase had told. “And you’d like to raise yours? I suppose, if you can’t find a female naga willing to do the same, it might be hard.” Chase nodded. “I… I’m still not sure what you want from me. I could try and scry to find someone, but…”

“…I am… I am not good with this, that much is obvious.” Chase’s hand were still against his stomach, stuck there as if by glue. He suddenly dropped them, standing up taller, using his tail to prop himself up. He slithered over to Jack, towering over him. Slowly, as if fearing that his hand might be batted away, he brought it up to caress the side of Jack’s face.

Jack’s breath stuttered in his chest, and his heart stopped at the simple, careful touch. “Oh _ , _ ” he muttered with a touch of realisation.  _ “Oh.” _

“I am…  _ you  _ are beautiful,” Chase murmured quietly. “And kind. Trustworthy.” He let his fingers wander towards Jack’s hair, playing with the viciously red locks. “But it would be a disservice to you to lie and say that my attraction toward you is the only reason I come to you with this request.”

He brought his other hand up, cupping Jack’s face in all entirety between well-worn, calloused palms. “You are a powerful witch.” Jack opened his mouth to deny it, but Chase shook his head, banishing the denial before it could be born into the open air around them. “No being, mortal or no, would walk through the mountains to come to a hedge witch, or some seller of simple herbs.” He swallowed and closed his eyes, voice shaking with nerves. “Magic runs in your blood. Magic that would help my children survive, if born by you. And no one would think twice about a pregnant half-elf, nor would they suspect you carrying the children of a naga.”

“Chase, I’m male—” Jack began, but he was cut off by a heavy forehead hitting his, if only lightly.

“—I’m aware,” Chase replied, lips barely moving. “But you can still incubate and fertilise my children. And I’ve no doubt you would raise them alongside me, teach them the magic they need to survive until they are old enough to fend for themselves. Young naga are vulnerable. They need all the protection that can be granted them.” He was tilting his head, eyes flickering open and reflecting gold upon red. “I understand if this is an… alarming request. And is distasteful to you.”

Jack shook his head rapidly, mouth going dry. “Distasteful?” he questioned. His head was becoming dizzy with Chase’s closeness. He could spin this any way he’d like, milk it for what it’s worth. Demand something in return—but something in his heart ached at the thought.  “No, it’s not distasteful,” he murmured. “Not at all, I… goodness, I… could you step— _ slither  _ back for a moment, I… I have to think.”

The heat from Chase’s hands lingered after he left, as did Jack’s blush. Chase was only a few feet away, swaying,  _ waiting.  _ “You… you… do you have…” Jack’s voice once again trailed off, and he brought his hands up to cover his face.

“Feelings, for you?” Chase finished quietly. A smile unfurled on his face, not the least bit timid. “Yes. Flattering, I would think. Your power begets respect, and I will gladly give it.” Jack watched, breath hitching as Chase lowered his head—not lower than Jack’s, but the symbolism had Jack’s heart beating harder than it ever had. A  _ naga,  _ Chase, the local handsome  _ naga,  _ was essentially wanting to—well, he wanted to—

“—Do you want to start a family with me?”

“Yes,” Chase answered without hesitation. “We have known each other for as many moon-cycles as your years.”

_ Twenty-four. Eight seasons. Two years.  _ Jack’s mind supplied helpfully.  _ Why couldn’t he just say two years like a normal person? _

Chase once again invaded his space. “My heat is not for another two moons.” He blinked, slow and calculated as he watched Jack. “Might I suggest a trial run? If you’re not satisfied with the arrangement when it comes time for me to lay, then I will leave you be, and return after my season has ended.”

“Certainly flattering,” Jack squeaked. He looked away from Chase, not trusting his legs enough to stand. “And… I would hope that it would be flattering for you to know that I share… similar feelings. And would not be against… against…” He swallowed down his stutter. “…I would not be against this trial, and though I am unsure of how this incubation would work, I would love to be shown, uh. Shown part of the process, to see if it suits me.”

The smile on Chase’s face grew bigger, and Jack sunk in his seat, covering his face with his hands. “Don’t smile at me, you idiot snake. I’m embarrassed. I’m not good with these things either, we haven’t even  _ kissed  _ and you come in my house to proposition me into having children with you?”

“Is there any other way to do it?” Chase asked, sounding far too innocent for his intent. Jack heard the chair groan beneath him, and he parted his fingers to see Chase leaning on the arms of it, face inches from his own. “I can certainly remedy part of your complaint this very instant, if you’d like.”

Jack swallowed, pulling his hands away to let Chase inch closer, brushing their noses together. “I… I must warn you that I have little experience with men,” he whispered, eyes wide and unsure.

“Not much into them?” Chase questioned, unmoving. His breath puffed across Jack’s lips. “Up until myself, I suppose.”

“No, no, I… I’ve definitely had an interest,” Jack quickly corrected, bringing his arms around himself. “But I’ve a fondness for women as well, and they won’t get you kicked from the village.” He rubbed at his arms. “I’ve shared a few kisses, at most. With men.”

Chase let out a soft hum, eyes still calculating, though there was fondness in them now. “And women?”

“I’ve been to bed with a few,” Jack managed in a soft whisper. “I assume the act is about the same, just with different holes and more oil.” Chase snorted at Jack’s comparison but didn’t deny it.

Jack jumped when he felt thin lips against his, whispering soft secrets without saying a word. They were slightly cooler than his own, but were chaste and innocent in a way that had him melting like butter. He let out a soft, uncertain noise that should have come from a rabbit, not a man, and earned a chuckle for it.

“No need to worry about such things—I will teach you all you need to know,” Chase promised. He sat up, letting his restless tail coil beneath him. “I’ve a talent or two for pleasing both human and elven kind.” He looked Jack over with a confident, triumphant grin. “I’m sure you can be pleased in a similar fashion.” His tongue flickered out, getting Jack to cover his face once more.

Chase tugged the hands free, entwining them with his own. He was kissing Jack again, sending curling licks of lightning-like pleasure down to rest warmly near his collarbone.

“Someone’s been lonely,” Jack breathed, feeling hands squeeze his.

“I have not been lonely,” Chase huffed in return, shifting back, but only slightly. Jack could still feel the curve of his smile, pressed into the shape of his lips. “For I have found you.”

Fingers broke free from their tight (and upon letting go, Jack realised,  _ sweaty)  _ grip, and were brought up to draw down the soft side of Jack’s jaw. The words had stunned Jack, leaving him wide-eyed and delighted in an unexplainable way.

“And that is all I need,” Chase brushed his thumb against Jack’s bottom lip, now far enough back from Jack to stare him in the eye once more. He smeared the rudimentary, black lip paint that Jack had made for himself—he tried not to giggle at the remnants of it that lingered on Chase’s lips, streaking them dark like he’d eaten coal.

“I… am flattered.” Jack laid his free hand over Chase’s. Chase was beginning to frown as he rubbed Jack’s lipstick free, no doubt realising he had it on his own mouth now as well. “Yes,” Jack answered before Chase could voice his question. “You’ve got it all over your face.”

“How delightful,” Chase muttered, releasing Jack’s face to rub his clean fingers across his lips. He pulled them away, cocking an eyebrow at the mess. He then looked at Jack, looking thoughtful. “I have gifts, for you. They are to serve as mating gifts—and I’d planned to use them to coax you into said mating, if you were hesitant.”

Jack chuckled, watching as Chase dipped into the bag at his waist. “You were so convinced that I’d say no, that you meant to bribe me with presents?” Chase nodded without looking up, bringing forth herbs first—the herbs gave way to heavily gemmed necklaces and rings. They sparkled in the low light of Jack’s lamp, stealing whatever breath he had with their beauty. Chase placed them on the small table beside them with utmost care.

Ignoring the way that Jack gawked, he reached down for his rolled sack. He flicked his eyes up at Jack’s sheets, eyeing them in distaste. “I’ve better bedding in my cave. I will bring it when I return.” He tugged the sack up, folding his tail over itself to create a makeshift table. He untied the thin leather thong holding it together and let it roll free.

“That’s… is that silk?” Jack asked softly; he’d seen silk from afar but had never had the opportunity to feel it for himself. His fingers twitched but he remained still as Chase began to pluck through the colourful pieces of cloth.

“Yes,” Chase answered simply. Picking up a piece that had been dyed a vibrant red, he offered it to Jack. “The silk here is for you to do with what you will. Whether that be to make clothes, or spells, or…” He paused, turning his head to the side and looking unfairly coy. “… _ Bedclothes, _ that is up to you.”

Jack carefully took the heavy cloth between his fingers, eyes widening in delight at the texture of it. He’d never been wealthy enough to afford it, and now Chase was just  _ giving  _ it to him? He turned his face up to look at Chase, cheeks beginning to burn. “This is… expensive. I can’t accept all these gifts.” He pointed at the silk and jewellery, shaking his head.

“I’m not giving you a choice,” Chase responded; his voice had slipped back into the neutral dryness that Jack was used to. Chase shifted closer, and then dumped the entire load into Jack’s lap, snorting when Jack scrabbled to collect it all before it fell. “It is yours now. Do with it what you will.”

“Well, put it on the table then,” Jack huffed in mild irritation. He hefted the unbound, unstable leather into his lap, attempting to retie it and finding it alarmingly heavy. “I’ve tea to drink and we’ve a conversation to have.”

An exasperated, almost dramatic sigh left Chase, and he easily took the heavy, silk laden package back into his hands and slithered over to Jack’s table. He set it beside the empty laundry basket, humming out a few cheerful notes as he did so. Jack ducked down to grab his tea, ears burning anew. Chase only made such noises when he was incredibly pleased—scoring Jack as a mate must’ve put him in a good mood.

“What would you like to discuss?” Chase asked when he returned, circling Jack’s chair, and therefore him. “My cave is not too far from your home—I assume you’d rather me move here, than you there?”

“Your cave is fairly comfortable,” Jack admitted, handing Chase his tea. “But I don’t think I’d get customers if I invited them into the place.” He leaned back in his chair, trying not to jump when he felt Chase squeeze around the legs of it. “Questions about living together will come, but my current interest is this talk of eggs, incubating, and fertilising. If I’m to carry children, I’d like to know in what manner I’ll be doing so.”

Chase took a sip of tea, before answering. “When we mate, I will lay you over the thick coils of my tail, so that your hips align with mine—my cock slips free from a slit in my scales—by the time my season comes, I’ve no doubt that you’ll know its shape and placement well.”

Jack choked on his tea and had to clear his throat to speak. “I didn’t mean  _ that.  _ How long will this incubation take? How many am I expected to carry? My body will change, no doubt—I’d like to know how, if you have information on it.”

“Oh, of  _ course.” _ The tease in Chase’s voice made Jack very aware that he’d known the real questions from the beginning. “Twelve cycles, give or take a few depending on diet—I intend to keep you well-fed, so I’d say nine or ten. As for how many eggs, I would say one or two. It’s possible you may fertilise all four that I will lay, but it’s highly unlikely.”

“Fate commonly chooses the most unlikely path for those who dare walk at all,” Jack muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. His  _ chest.  _ He took a drink of his tea, humming with an unsure note. “Will I be breastfeeding these children?”

“I am unsure,” Chase told him, reaching a free hand over to pluck at his hair. “We will have to see—having one that is not a naga incubate can lead to… ah, quarter human, quarter elf, half naga children, in this case?” It sounded like a question. “They may hatch to look more like you than I. Again, unlikely—but we will know before they are born. Your breasts will swell if that’s the case.”

A soft noise of affirmation left Jack. “What do naga children eat then? When they’re first born?”

“Meat,” Chase answered. “It has to be softened, since their fangs will not be sharp enough to chew, but I will handle the feeding.”

Jack’s nose scrunched in distaste at the mention of feeding. Chase didn’t need to explain that much. Nagas regurgitated food for their young to eat, much like birds. A quick pinch to his cheek had him jolting in surprise and dropping the disgusted look.

“I’m sorry, I was trying to get the image out of my head,” Jack told Chase with a huff. Chase rolled his eyes, smoothing his thumb over the area he pinched. “Will I simply lay the eggs when they’re ready? Or will I know at all? I can’t imagine it’ll be pleasant.”

“You will know.” The certainty in his words sent a chill up Jack’s spine. Chase took a quick look around the living room with a soft, uncertain hum. “And yes, you will lay them—we will have a nest sorted by then, I imagine. I will need to keep you stretched and ready to lay in the weeks prior, so that you do not hurt yourself. But aside from that the birthing should be easy.”

“Have you lain in half-elves before?” Jack asked, feeling those questing fingers that had been playing with his hair travel down the side of his neck. They danced across his pulse point, and then dipped lower to his shoulder. Jack turned his head up to look at Chase, who had adopted a somewhat innocent expression. “What did you need the cream and potions for?” he asked, though he had an idea.

Chase cocked an eyebrow. “I have not. I have never lain, Jack, inside a naga or otherwise. You will be my first.” His tail was uncoiling from the chair, taking up too much space in Jack’s tiny living room. “And they will be for you, of course. There is pain in being stretched. You are a working witch—you’ve a job. One that’s oddly hard to quit, even with living all the way out here.”

“You know how it is—one person knows, and then they tell the rest.” Jack heard the soft clang of metal as Chase put his cup near the fire. “But they’ve kept it secret enough that the king hasn’t come out here to burn me at the stake, so as long as the secret remains, then so shall I.” Chase nodded, offering to take Jack’s cup—he handed it off, watching as Chase refilled them with the leftover hot water.

He stood from his chair, mind filled with absurd thoughts. Mostly about what a naga cock might look like, might  _ feel  _ like. Jack came over to Chase, waiting for him to turn to him.

“Do you have other questions for me?” Chase asked. Jack shook his head and stepped forward. He pressed up onto the pads of his feet, kissing Chase—it was just as soft as the others had been, but Chase didn’t let it remain so—he wrapped his arms tightly around Jack, crushing the two of them together.

Chase’s tongue unfurled against Jack’s lips. It was hot, wet, and irresistible. Jack opened his lips, breath hitching and eyes flickering as they closed. One of Chase’s hands found his hair and tilted his head further back to get a better angle on his mouth, breathing a soft groan into his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Chase huffed out when he pulled away, drawing his nails down Jack’s now flushed face. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for quite awhile now.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you, too,” Jack murmured in return, panting slightly. “Will you stay for dinner? The storm is only getting worse.” A crackle of lightning perfectly punctuated his sentence, followed by a rumble of thunder that seemed to shake the world around them. “I’d hate for you to be caught in it.” This time it was his hands that were wandering, that were creeping up Chase’s arms. Chase smiled at him, his grin reflecting the intent laced in Jack’s touch.

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> None! I spent the entire time watching Planet Earth whilst watching this. It's good stuff. 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Looking for Group](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217559) by [sbdrag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag)




End file.
